


A party to remember

by Illumini



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumini/pseuds/Illumini
Summary: For a long time Merlin has admired Arthur from afar and finally he finds the courage to go to the Halloween party, that was organised by the other. The party is not quite running according to plan and ends with a surprise for Merlin and Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 60





	A party to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently started to watch Merlin. Yes, I know, I‘m late to the party and honestly I have never seen any other show where each episode would fill my brain with so many ideas. Haha, really every episode is practically screaming at me to be rewritten! Seeing the sheer amount of stories out here, about Merlin, is speaking volumes. So let me just quickly add this to the party or otherwise I will never rest again.  
> Just one short, fun Halloween-story in modern times. Probably a story that was told a million times already, but anyways, one more does not hurt ;)

For a very long time Merlin had been looking forward to the Halloween party that was organised by his university. He had even managed to built his own costume from some old fabric scarps and in addition he had made himself a long white beard out of wool stuffing. It was the first time he had actually given his costume on Halloween his all and in the end he had felt quite proud about it. When he gave himself one last glance over in the mirror, he felt confident that he looked like an old wizard straight from the fantasy novels he so loved to read. Also he was sure that no one would be able to recognize him and therefore no one would try to harass him.

Since Arthur, the head of the student council and his team had planned the party and taken care of all the things related to it, Merlin was sure that it would become a party to remember. But of course apart from this Merlin was also looking forward for the chance to see Arthur, if only from afar.

There had not been many occasions in the past, where both of them had spent some time together. Actually there had only been one moment and Merlin was sure that Arthur wouldn’t even remember it. Still the blond man had left quite the impression on Merlin.

But in general Arthur was well loved by everyone! He took care of a lot of things working as the head of the student council and he was also the captain of the students soccer team. If a student had a problem, Arthur was always listening to them and giving them good advise. There was never a time, when Arthur would be seen alone, because his best friends Lancelot or Gwaine were always with him.

Merlin had admired Arthur for a very long time, but only from afar, until one day something had happened. When Merlin got bullied once again by some of his fellow students it had been Arthur, who intervened and send them away.

“Are you ok?” He had asked and Merlin had pushed him away and run for the hills. Yes, Merlin wasn’t particularly fond of this memory, but back then he had felt so very much ashamed that of all people it had to be Arthur seeing him treated like this. Merlin already knew that he was different and that no one like him, only because he was exceptionally bright and the best in every subject.

His professor Gaius kept on telling Merlin that they were only jealous, but somehow Merlin thought that there must be more to it. Maybe he was ugly, too.

Anyways, the memory of Arthur, who had not thought it beneath himself to offer help, was still making Merlin feel fuzzy inside his chest.

And this was the sole motivation for Merlin to actually indulge into a party, he otherwise would have avoided at all costs.

However when he finally found the courage to walk into the venue, he was stopped by one of the security guards in front of it.

“Hey, old man, where is your student ID?”

The young man immediately became anxious and started to pat up and down his cheap wizards robe.

“Oh,” he finally sighed hopelessly, “I must have forgotten it in my room.”

“No ID, no entrance.”

Merlin understood that it was hopeless to get past the security and he was already about to turn around, when he heard a well known voice.

“Hey, what’s the matter here?”

Merlin’s heart started to thump wildly inside his chest and he turned around wide eyed.

“This wizard has no student ID and wants to sneak inside,” the security guard held up an accusing finger towards Merlin, who shook his head in denial.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I know him. He’s a student too and I will vouch for him, if this makes you feel any better.”

The security men shrugged and finally they let Merlin pass, who wasn’t sure if this was actually really happening.

Arthur took him by his arm and steered him away from the taxing look of the two men at the entrance.

When he had found a good spot he let go of Merlin.

“Merlin, of all things, why did you forget your ID?”

Merlin, who was shocked to the core that the other actually knew his name had not listened past the first word coming from Arthur and therefore he only stammered helplessly.

“I...I,” he tried to say something intelligible, but Arthur cut him short.

“Doesn’t matter. If you lost it, please report it tomorrow to the staff and they will hand you out a new one.”

Merlin nodded and for the first time he was able to actually look at Arthur. He was wearing a kingly crown on his head, with an outfit that resembled chain mail and one red cloak was draped around his shoulders. If anyone could pull off this look, it certainly was Arthur. He looked like a real king, at least for Merlin.

“I will get me a drink. Do you want something too?” Arthur asked and indicated with one hand into the direction of the bar.

“I...one coke, please,” Merlin could feel his ears getting redder and redder, but Arthur did not seem to realize it. He only made a thumbs-up and vanished back into the crowd.

If this was a dream Merlin never wanted to wake up again. He wondered how on earth it had come to this, that Arthur was actually getting him a drink. Arthur! Him!

Merlin tried to tell himself that this was just the way Arthur was. He did not judge a book by it’s cover and was actually very mindful, if he wasn’t being smug again.

Soon Arthur had returned and held one bottle out for Merlin, who managed to stammer a thanks.

“Do you like the party?” Arthur asked and eyed the other with real interest, however just when Merlin was about to reply, Arthur’s friends showed up. They were all dressed like knights and it looked as if they had matched their outfits, so that it would give the impression as if they would serve Arthur.

The blond man greeted them happily and forgotten was the question he had just asked Merlin.

“Hey man, it’s time for the opening ceremony!” Gwaine slapped Arthur on the back and started to drag him towards the stage.

For a moment Merlin had the impression as if Arthur was searching for Merlin’s eyes one last time, but then he was already out of sight.

With a sigh Merlin decided to find a secure spot from which he could watch the ceremony from afar. He settled for an empty place near the wall, where he casually leaned against it and drank from the cola Arthur had given to him. It tasted much better than anything Merlin had drunk before, if only for the fact that it had been held by Arthur once.

There was a big applause and then Arthur appeared on stage. There was a spotlight on him and when he took the microphone he gave the audience his signature smile, that left Merlin breathless.

“Hello everyone, I’m happy that so many of you followed our invitation and decided to spent their Halloween together with us!”

Another round of applause followed and Arthur continued with his speech.

He made it look rather effortless Merlin thought. If it was him standing up there, he would have already lost it and people would have started to throw things at him, he added bitterly.

Shortly after Arthur had finished the music resumed and everyone got back to whatever they were doing. A lot of people were dancing while others were happily chatting with each other.

For a moment Merlin debated if it was maybe time to leave for him. He had already gotten much more than he would have ever dared to hope, but somehow Merlin clung to the hope that he might see Arthur just one more time today.

Suddenly Merlin was brought back to reality, when he heard a voice coming from one of his particularly nasty fellow students.

“If that isn’t our friend Merlin!” The man joked from afar and pointed into Merlin’s direction. His three friends started to laugh evilly.

“What’s he wearing? Is he a beggar or a wizard I can not tell!”

The crowd once again howled with laughter and it made Merlin shift nervously on his spot while he tried to ignore the others as best as he could.

But then suddenly all the laughter had died down and it made Merlin look up, only to have Arthur standing right in front of him once more.

“Sorry, for the interruption. So, do you like the party?” He asked with a smile and Merlin could not help but look left and right in order to make sure that Arthur was actually talking to him.

“Yeah,” he started, “I think you did a great job. I really like the spooky decoration you placed all over. You’ve outdone yourself.” Merlin praised, but stopped himself, when he realized that he was babbling nonsense.

“You think so? Thank you, Merlin.”

Once again Arthur gave him an honest smile and for Merlin it was as if the sun had risen early.

Too soon the moment ended, when a women suddenly appeared next to Arthur.

She had natural black hair, that she had styled in a wild way and she was wearing a tight black corsage with a short skirt.

“What a fine party you have organised dear brother,” she said in a mocking way.

Arthur rolled his eyes, which only Merlin was able to see, before he turned around to greet her.

“Morgana! How nice to see you here and even with a costume. What’s that the slutty witch?”

“Exactly,” Morgana answered cockily.

“I thought you did not want to come, because it was such a childish thing to do?”

“I changed my mind. How could I miss such a big event?”

Merlin was only a silent bystander, while he practically saw lightnings passing from one to the other. Obviously Arthur and his sister were not on very good terms.

“But I think there is still something missing here, don’t you think?” Morgana smiled evilly at Arthur, who only sighed in a strained way.

“Morgana, if you plan crashing the party I would like to ask you to refrain from it.”

“My dear Arthur, I would never do such a thing. You have such a wrong impression of me.”

Morgana shook her wild hair as if she had been hurt by Arthur’s words and then she walked off again.

“Sorry Merlin, my half-sister is a little hard to deal with,” Arthur apologized while he run a hand over his blond hair.

“I hope she really doesn’t plan anything...”

“I’m sure everything will be all right,” Merlin offered, although he felt that even if it would not be alright, there was nothing he could actually do to help.

“Yeah, you are probably right,” Arthur nodded, but he still kept an eye on the crowd in front of him as if he was looking out for anything suspicious.

Meanwhile Merlin started to feel anxious again, because he failed to grasp why Arthur was still standing by his side. There were a lot of other people he could be with right now, but he did not leave. Merlin doubted that his company was actually entertaining and he did not want to steal away more of Arthur’s precious time.

“Arthur, thank you for the drink,” Merlin started hesitantly, but Arthur cut him short.

“Don’t tell me you are already leaving! You just arrived!”

Arthur’s blue eyes were fixed only on him and it made Merlin’s knees feel like jelly.

“I, I’m sure you have to greet other people, too. So…,” Merlin had not the heart to send Arthur away and the other obviously did not get the hint.

“So??” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“Nothing,” Merlin looked away and started to nervously fidget with the hem of his robe.

Luckily there was suddenly a turmoil outside the location and this made both Merlin and Arthur look up to the door.

Lancelot came rushing towards Arthur.

“It’s Morgana. She brought a few of her men over. They are drunk and they harass the students. One of them even tried to kiss Gwen,” Lancelot’s expression darkened and Arthur immediately followed him outside.

Since Merlin had nothing else to do, he also went outside to take a look at the scene.

There was Morgana sitting on the bonnet of a car with four men around her. From inside the car blasted some rap-music and therefore Arthur had to shout at the top of his lungs in order to make himself get heard.

“Morgana, what’s this all about?”

“We are having our own little party here. Is this a crime?”

“Yes it is, when your men start to molest the students!”

Morgana’s shrilly laughter could be heard even over the music.

“Molest? You are mistaken! Gwen actually threw herself into the arms of my men!”

Lancelot started to growl and made a step forwards, but Arthur held him back.

“I think we can settle this as adults. You can have your little party over here, but keep your men away from my students!”

“No Arthur!” Morgana stood up and as if this had been a secret sign, her men were pulling out knives and started to slash through the air in front of them.

Arthur and his friends actually only had plastic weapons hanging around their hips and attacking would certainly not be a good idea.

Therefore Arthur turned back to his friends and held up his hands.

“Let me settle this and don’t intervene.”

Gwaine wanted to protest, but only received a harsh glance from Arthur.

From the back Merlin felt torn, he wanted to help Arthur, but there was just so much he could do. When Arthur approached the first man, Merlin held his breath. However it only took one swift move from Arthur and the man was disarmed and had fallen to the ground.

The next one also did not see Arthur’s movement coming and was soon toppling over in pain. Things were going quite well for Arthur, only that the last two remaining men decided to attack at the same time.

Gwaine and Lancelot could not hold back any longer and they jumped at one of the men from behind, keeping him away from Arthur.

So it was a one on one in the end. The man with the knife was taller than Arthur and looked quite intimidating with all the tattoos that were plastered over his muscular arms. Arthur sprung back when the knife swung down on him and for some time he seemed to be in a tight position. Every now and then Arthur tried to place a punch himself, but somehow the other was anticipating his moves already.

Once again the knife swung forward and this time it hit Arthur’s arm, who howled out in pain. Still, he did not slow down in his movements and was finally able to kick the knife out of the others hand. Afterwards they wrestled with each other until they both dropped to the ground. In the end Arthur was able to finally knock the other out and when he stood up from the ground again, Merlin was shocked to see that Arthur was not only bleeding from the cut at his arm, but there was also a laceration on his left temple.

Morgana watched the scene unfold in front of her and only, when the last of her men had been defeated she came back to her senses. Realizing that there was nothing to win anymore, she jumped into the car and slammed the door shut. She started the engine and like the coward she was, she sped the car away from the scene.

“Arthur! Are you okay?”

Gwaine and Lancelot inquired and checked the wounds.

“That cut does not look very good, you need to go to the hospital,” Lancelot advised, but Arthur stubbornly shook his head.

“No, I can’t. They would ask too many questions and I don’t want my father to get involved. You know how he is.”

There seemed to be a silent understanding between the three men and Merlin’s heart started to race when he dared to speak up.

“I...I can help,” he offered timidly.

“You?” Gwaine asked doubtfully, but Arthur interrupted him.

“Yes, Merlin is a medic and a top notch one as well.”

Getting praised by Arthur made Merlin blush, but because he was still wearing the fake beard he was sure that no one would actually notice.

“Ok, then Merlin, please take care of Arthur and we will get rid of this useless scum.”

Gwaine kicked one of the unconscious men on the floor.

“Yes, don’t worry, I’ll do my best.” Merlin nodded enthusiastically, however the moment Merlin and Arthur were walking back to Merlin’s dorm, he felt rather miserable.

“Thank you for offering your help,” Arthur started in order to fill the awkward silence.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Merlin waved his hand and Arthur gave him a short smile.

“You know, my father is the police chief and he really likes Morgana beyond everything. He does not want to see her flaws at all. She can do whatever she wants and never gets punished for it...only if it’s me then my father won’t show any mercy.”

Arthur’s eyes became distant and Merlin would have liked to give the other a pat on the shoulder, only he did not dare to touch Arthur.

“My mother died very early and then my father took in Morgana. Somehow she became a replacement and I don’t know,” Arthur raked a hand through his blond hair, that by now was also stained with blood.

“That must be tough,” Merlin tried to comfort the other, but somehow he didn’t find any words.

“What about you?” Arthur inquired, maybe also to distract himself from his own misery.

“Oh...I never met my father and my mum lives in a different city.”

“Oh,” Arthur said flatly and both of them went back to their own thoughts.

After a while they arrived at Merlin’s dorm room and only when Merlin opened the door for Arthur was he hit by the full extend of his doing.

The room was small and there was only one bed and a desk with a chair to the side. On the left wall was a sink and a cupboard, but that was about that.

“Sit down on the bed,” Merlin stammered and busied himself with taking out all his medical products.

“Shouldn’t I also take off my clothes?” Arthur asked with raised eyebrows.

Merlin’s ears became bright red and he quickly turned away and started to fill a basin with warm water.

“Yes, I guess that would help.”

When Merlin heard the rustling of fabric behind him, his heart was about to spring from his chest. He tried to relax, reminding himself that he had to take care of Arthur’s wounds and that this was his duty as a medic.

Only all his resolve faded from him, the moment he turned around and saw Arthur’s toned body in front of him.

The basin he was holding was just about to slip from his hands, when Arthur brought him back to his senses.

“Merlin! This cut really does hurt, so I would appreciate it, if you could hurry up.”

“Sure, of course.”

Merlin carefully placed everything on the nightstand and then he remembered that he should maybe also finally remove his own costume. He pulled the beard from his face and let the robe slide down. Underneath he was wearing a blue shirt and black pants.

After hesitating for a moment he finally sat down on the bed next to Arthur, who was giving him a curious look.

“I will have to clean the wound, but this might hurt a bit.”

Carefully Merlin tapped with a wet cloth on the cut and immediately Arthur flinched and pulled his arm away.

“Merlin! Damn!” He cursed, but Merlin only grabbed his arm and held it in place.

“Stay still or it will hurt even more!”

Afterwards Arthur was silently sulking and every now and then he was hissing at the other.

Soon enough Merlin had bandaged the arm and then he was about to take care of the bruise on Arthur’s temple, but when Merlin leaned over suddenly both their eyes met and it seemed for Merlin as if time stood still.

Too soon the moment broke and Arthur looked away.

“I try to be careful,” Merlin said and very softly wiped away the already crusty blood from Arthur’s forehead.

After some minutes Merlin put away the equipment and leaned back.

“Ok, I’m done. You are good to go.”

“Go?” Arthur looked shocked and he sprung from the bed and fetched his phone from his pocket. However because he had lost some blood, he had now moved too quickly and was hit with a feeling of vertigo.

“Ugh,” he cursed and fell back on the bed.

“You okay?” Merlin worried and put one hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Yeah,...but I need to tell my dad that I’m not coming back tonight. He can not see me like this.”

“I understand,” Merlin nodded, but when the words sank in, he looked up in alarm.

“But where will you stay?”

“Can I crash here?” Arthur raised his eyebrows questioningly.

For a moment Merlin had forgotten how to breathe, but before he could utter any words of protest Arthur was already holding the phone up to his ear.

“Hello dad, it’s me. Yes, the party is going great. Well...actually, I...met someone...and you should not wait for me to return. Hahah yes, thank you. Good night.”

Merlin wanted to hide inside a black whole and just vanish from the world.

“Thanks Merlin,” Arthur smiled and gave the other a clap on the back.

“S-sure, no problem,” Merlin laughed a little hysterically and stood up.

“Well, if you want to, you can sleep on my bed,” Merlin offered helplessly. Arthur turned around and inspected the bed.

“And where will you sleep then?”

“On the floor?”

“Don’t be ridiculous! There is enough room for both of us!”

Ten minutes later Merlin was lying back to back with Arthur stuffed under one shared blanket. While Merlin had changed into his pyjama under Arthur’s taxing gaze, the other had only stripped off his pants and was now lying bare chested behind Merlin.

If there was one thing certain, then it was that Merlin would not be able to sleep this night. His heart was racing in his chest and it was getting more and more difficult to breathe. Also he did not want to accidentally move against Arthur, so he would just pull an all-nighter.

While Merlin still tried to get his heart under control, he suddenly realized that Arthur had turned around. He could feel the other’s blue eyes burning holes into his back.

“Merlin? Are you awake?”

“Hmhm,” Merlin hummed, not sure if the other would take it as a yes or a no.

“I’m glad you came to the party today.”

This made Merlin turn around and furrow his broth doubtfully.

“Why that?”

“Because I was finally able to spent some time with you. Every time I tried to approach you, you would always run from me as if I am some kind of monster.”

“No! You’re no monster!” Merlin blurted out and then quickly held his mouth shut with his hands.

“No? Then why do you always run from me?”

Suddenly Arthur’s hand came up and he carefully removed some stray hairs from Merlin’s forehead. The gesture was so innocent that Merlin’s heart was about to burst once again.

“I’m not running from you. I just thought...I didn’t want to steal your time. Surely you have something better to do, then hanging out with the freak from medics.”

Merlin avoided Arthur’s gaze, because he was afraid to hear the other’s reply.

“Merlin,” Arthur sighed, “you really are a fool. I want to get to know you. I want to be near you. If there is anyone I want to spent my time with, it’s you, you idiot!”

Merlin’s eyes shot up to Arthur’s and his mouth helplessly opened and closed again.

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Arthur gave him an honest smile.

“You know,” Merlin started timidly, “I want to spent my time with you, too.”

“I’m glad,” Arthur said and then he reached out once more and cupped Merlin’s cheek.

The moment their lips made contact with each other, Merlin felt a heavy burden fall from his chest and he also dared to reach out and placed his hands around Arthur’s waist and pulled him into a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha whatever :’D  
> Probably the worst piece of fiction my brain ever produced, but I needed to get this out. No smut, although I was tempted, but no. Also since I saw the last episode a few days ago, which broke my heart, I feel the need to correct things. So maybe I writer another one, but not really sure.  
> Thanks for reading, happy Halloween!


End file.
